Gamzee Makara
|-|Sedated= |-|Sober= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely far higher Name: Gamzee Makara, the Bard of Rage, terminallyCapricious (screen name), the clown guy, HONK FRIEND Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) at the end of Homestuck Classification: Troll, Highblood, Sgrub player, Bard of Rage, Whatever the hell you call a space Juggalo, Horrifying murder clown, Priest of the Mirthful Messiahs, RPG shopkeeper Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hammerspace, Acausality (Type 1; He's a Paradox Clone, meaning he was created by copying himself from a different point in time), Afterimage Creation, Fear Manipulation (Chucklevoodos allows someone to manipulate fear, being able to manipulate someone or making them weaker), Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can induce nightmares and manipulate the dreams of others, creating a clown doll in John's, directly leading to the creation of Bec Noir), Rage Power (As a rage player he gets stronger the angrier he gets), Time Travel with Aradia's Timetable, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid) Immortality (Type 8) and Plot Manipulation (Gamzee possesses plot armor which makes him unable to die until he fulfills his role. He also can't die in general because of "being a clown", which is confirmed by WoG to be a literal form of "Joker Immunity"), Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years.), Berserk Mode (Via going into a rage state), Resistance to Psychic Attack (All mid and high blood can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream.), Mind Control (Trolls with a blood higher than Teal are immune to Vriska's mind control), Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation (Stelsa, a troll of lower blood, was able to whistand the acid rain of Alternia) | Same as before with Resistance to Pain Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Able to harm himself) | At least Large Star level, '''likely '''far higher (Way stronger than before, his blow against the Black King was considered as the strongest one, maybe even stronger than Vriska's Ancestral Awakening). Speed: FTL+ '''(Despite Gamzee being in the room and constantly moving around, Karkat was completely oblivious to his presence.) | At least FTL+''' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least''' Large Star Class''' | At least Large Star Class, likely far higher Durability: At least''' Large Star level (Tanked the black hole created by Lord Jack's head without any scratch. Can whistand blows of characters comparable to him) | At least Large Star level, likely '''far higher Stamina: Immensely high | Possibly inexhaustible as long as he has enough rage Range: Extended Melee Range, Several kilometers with his Sydallex, Multivers+ with his chucklevoodos Standard Equipment: Fake God Tier outfit, "Magic potions" made from the blood of his friends, An asinine amount of Faygo, A pile of bicycle horns, Juggling Clubs, A unicycle, Sopor slime pie, Lil Cal, Arrows, Warhammer of Zyllyhoo Intelligence: Nearly impossible to properly define, however Andrew stated that most of the mistakes of the characters during his murders were because of him using his powers on them. Weaknesses: Gamzee eats sopor slime pie to keep himself sedated. If he runs out, his instincts take over and his true nature breaks through. When this happens, he becomes a sadistic, murderous zealot who only offers his true loyalty to Lord English, and by extension, Caliborn. Key: Base | Rage Mode Gallery gamzee unicycle.gif|A sedated Gamzee shows off his mad unicycle skills. gamzee equius.gif|honk. HONK. honk. HONK. gamzee god tier.png|Gamzee's God Tier duds. He made 'em, himself. gamzee rage.gif|Gamzee proceeding to flip the hell out. Homestuck Vol. 7 - The Carnival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: # Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bow Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Trolls Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Clowns